


Deitton's Answer

by the_parentheticals



Series: Fusion Formations [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Fusion Consent, Gen, Mild Dizziness, Mild Hallucination, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: Parts has to deal with something he never wanted to, and Derek's not helping.





	Deitton's Answer

Come on, Patts.” Derek stood up. “We don’t need to keep moving.”

“Why?” asked Patts. “I mean, what’s the point?” He kicked at a pebble. The pebble seemed to move towards and then away from him.

“Yes, I, too want to spend my life freezing and miserable because someone stole all our supplies,” Derek said dryly. “We really don’t have to go.”

“I’m already miserable! Viktor’s dead! Rollie’s dead! Loyal’s dead! Heck, Thom– our host is dea! And I can’t…” He broke off. “I… He… They… I can’t do this!” He pressed a hand to his forehead.

After a pause, Derek replied, “I know exactly what you mean,” in a way that made Patts not quite sure if he was telling the truth or lying.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked. “At all? Or are you lying about your feelings like–” He stood so he was face-to-face with Derek. They were the exact same height. “I’m sorry. But I’m just so tired.”

Derek turned so that only the scaled side of his face was visible. “You have to do this alone. I can’t help you. Us.”

“Us?” Patts backed up a few steps. “What.. what do you mean?”

“We can’t do this together.” Derek put his hands on Patts’s shoulders. “I want you to break down. I won’t help you.”

“Derek, what are you doing?” Patts felt himself squirm.

Derek took a deep breath and blinked a few times. “You said you’re miserable. We won’t be.”

“Derek…” He was going to cry, wasn’t he? “Okay. At this point, I’ll do anything.”

As soon as he said that, he regretted it. He could feel his (logical anxious creative whole) shards syncing up with Derek’s. It hurt and then it didn’t and he felt a hat tip over his face.

“What did you do?” he asked, although he thought he already knew.

“I helped us!” A cheery voice sounded from right behind him. “They’ll trust me now.”

“Okay,” mumbled Patts. He was just too tired. “Just make sure you don’t do anything too bad.”

“All promises, Patts-a-cake!” He could almost hear Derek wink.

I’m going to have to keep an eye on him, thought Patts. He shut his eyes.

It was nice, not having to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Also based on @fangirltothefullest's fusion Deitton. I think who exactly each side is is easy to figure out.


End file.
